


My Beloved Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Love at First Sight, Reader-Insert, Strangers, Tom Hiddleston POV, tom hiddleston rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can't stop thinking on a woman (you) he barely met and probably will not see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> The song of Anna Molly by Incubus and the poem of To a Passer By by Charles Baudelaire inspired me along with more poems from The Flowers Of Evil by the same author.
> 
> Sowy if there's any spelling mistake.

The sky is clear and blue,  birds  flying in a V-form, the sun shines brightly in this lovely day. I'm sitting on the little table situated on my terrace, and a cup of Earl Grey tea on my hands. As I look at the sky I wonder if she might be out there and sober. What would that stranger of beautiful and blissful eyes might be doing now? That stranger that caught my eye with her majestic smile, and the way her anxious fingers lightly lifted the hem of her skirt. I picture her face on the back of my eyes, a wide smile curls on my lips as I picture her hair, the curves of her lips, her beautiful eyes and the way her body moves. How can I be so attracted to a complete stranger, a passer by?  But she wasn't a stranger, more or less, at least I know her name. Oh such a beautiful name! "(Y/N)" I say to no one "(Y/N)" Oh how I wish you were here! But perhaps you'll remain as a stranger to my mind, to my touch, to my lips. "(Y/N)" I say again, her name is intoxicating and addicting, my mind could never forget it. Is this what they call _love at first sight_?  "(Y/N), my beloved stranger, you've taken my mind completely, and perhaps you don't even remember me."

It's funny, because we didn't even actually met. I was sitting outside a coffee shop studying my lines of the script of the new movie I'll work on, when my eyes were caught by her, that woman who passed me by. My heart beat faster than it has had before, my eyes couldn't believe the exquisite beauty that they had just witnessed. She wore a magnificent blue dress, carried a small backpack with her and then I heard her friend "(Y/N) I think we are lost" I didn't take my eyes from the script to not make them uncomfortable or for them to not see how my eyes were constantly wanting to be glued at her "I think we are... I  told you to don't trust me, I always forget how to get back to my uncle's house." When I heard her accent I noticed she wasn't from here, but her voice was like velvet and made me melt on my seat "We should ask someone... Excuse me sir" I noticed the two women standing beside my table, (Y/N) stood beside her friend, and I could notice how different they were while her friend seemed so extrovert, she seemed so shy and introvert. I could notice her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt  "Yes?" I said with a polite smile yet I felt seeing this lady like a school boy who's crush just said hi to him. She asked me if I knew how to get to some street, which was near to where I live. I gave them clear directions for them to not get lost, since it was a little tricky to get to this street even for me that I have lived in London for years and I even get lost sometimes. "Thank you very much!" Her friend said and stretched her hand politely which I shook pleased. (Y/N) stretched her hand shyly with a little smile on her face "Thank you..." I took her hand and my heart almost stopped "Tom" I said taking her hand "Oh and it's no problem. My pleasure to help."  

I took a sip from my tea, her face wouldn't leave my mind. But this was insanity, her image made my mind collapse. I could not stay in love with a woman I will probably  never see again, my guilty pleasure is her face now.  She was an anomaly, only once in a century you could meet a woman like this one. I need her now, I need to hear her voice, I want to kiss her so bad. I need her to put me back into right. But how I was even sure that I will see her? This brief encounter was held a month ago! Perhaps she is on her home town now, and only god knows where this place is. 

 

Days pass by and my mind keeps clinging unto my lovely stranger. It's late, and a cloud hangs over the city, the day slowly fades and the night appears with it's brilliant diamond on the sky. I'm walking through my neighborhood with my hands on my pockets. My imaginary girl won't leave my mind, not even on my sleep. Well I barely dreamed her last night, but I know that tonight she will haunt my dreams, which I don't complain about. The noise of a small commotion of people  caught my attention from some streets ahead. There is a light there, I rush my walking and turned in a corner just to see people gathered around a house on fire. I quickly ran towards it to see if there's something I can do to help since the firefighters haven't arrived, and I see an old lady screaming for help, her face in tears, apparently her husband and niece where still inside. I rushed to her "I'll get them out" I tell her as I make my way inside "Please be careful!" I heard her desperate voice. 

The house was burning and I covered my mouth with the sleeve of my sweater "Hello!" I scream to see if there's an answer. Nothing. I ran upstairs and I hear a voice coming from the attic. I ran to the upper room and open the door. I start to cough, the smoke is heavier here "Here!" The voice of a woman says, she must be the niece. I quickly approached them, and I froze as I see who the woman is. She was my lovely stranger, my imaginary girl! But now there's is no time to be in bliss for seeing her again, it's time to save her from the flames. She was holding his uncle, who could barely walk while the flames were defragmenting the attic. I took the other man's arm and helped them get out of this falling place. The sound of the firefighters siren was finally heard. The way out was a maze but I could help them get out of there safe and with no burns. The paramedics attended the old man who was now by his wife's side  as the firefighters extinguished the fire. I was sitting on the sidewalk when I heard (Y/N)'s voice "Thank you very much." I heard her say "If it wasn't for you I can't imagine if we could have lasted any longer" I turned to look at her offering her a smile and she sat by my side "It was no problem. I just couldn't stay standing there and do nothing" She let out a sigh  and smiled. "Hey, I know you. You're Tom, the man who helped my friend and me a month ago" _She remembers me!_ "I remember about you too. Could you understand my indications?" "Very much! We arrived earlier than we expected. By the way I'm (Y/N)" I smiled and even though I knew her name already, I said nothing since I didn't want to freak her out.  I accompanied her the rest of the night until I knew everything was alright. I talked with her and my lovely stranger was no longer stranger. The best part was that she told me she was going to stay with her uncles here in England for a long time, so by the time I'll have plenty of time to see her. 

 

A month had passed by since the fire and their house was standing again, I had given (Y/N) my number the day of the accident in case she needed something. We ended talking all night long through messages or phone calls. She visited me daily and once her uncles' home was standing again I visited them every time I had the chance. It didn't take me long to be accepted by them which I was glad. My life couldn't be happier now. Now I have my beloved stranger with me, and finally we were no longer strangers, we were more than friends. Our hands had finally met, our lips had finally met and our hearts were finally one.

 


End file.
